Question: There is a total of $40$ minutes in a basketball game. $22$ minutes have already been played. How many minutes are left?
Explanation: To find how many minutes are ${\text{left}}$, we start with the $\text{40}}$ minutes and subtract the ${22}$ minutes that have already been played. $40$ $22$ $?$ Total minutes Minutes played Minutes left $40} - {22} = {\Box}$ Let's subtract to find how many minutes are left. $$ $$ $$ $$ $40} - {22} = {18}$ There are ${18}$ minutes left.